This invention relates broadly to the art of pedal-driven bicycles and more specifically to bicycle seats and their supports.
Bicycle riders who ride for long distances often experience friction on their thighs and buttocks with bicycle seats. Such friction is, in most cases, caused by motion of the riders when they pedal the bicycles. In this regard, when the bicycle riders pedal their bicycles, and thereby alternately apply downward pressure with their right and left legs, they shift their bodies back and forth, which causes such friction. This friction can create chafing or chapping of affected body areas. Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a bicycle seat support which reduces friction between a seat and a rider to thereby reduce chafing of the rider.
An associated problem is that, riders are often obstructed from reaching optimum positions for applying downward pressures on bicycle pedals by bicycle seats. Thus, it is also an object of this invention to provide a bicycle seat support which allows controlled movement of a bicycle seat so that a bicycle rider can achieve more beneficial body positions for pressing bicycle pedals.
Similarly, it is an object of this invention to provide a bicycle seat support which reduces fatigue of a bicycle rider by reducing stress applied to the bicycle rider's muscles when he is pedaling.
Stated another way, it is an object of this invention to provide a stroke adjuster for a bicycle rider.